The Renian-Koko War
The Meeting has been held. All participants who were not able to participate in the Negotiations Meeting CAN PRESENT THEIR NEGOTIATION DEMANDS TO @JustYourAverage, me, so I can edit the treaty and stuff. --------------------------------------------------------------------- When LatviaPotato was banned, Kokomations assumed his place in the war against Renian_mapper. Kokomations had convinced JustYourAverage to start a civil war in the "the Democratic Republic of Reno," which is basically Renian's country in a studio form. JYA was the president and started the civil war for claiming to win against LatviaPotato without a treaty. They were soon kicked from the studio. Renian_mapper asked his members to join against the war, but as far as intelligence is aware, none actually joined in. When Renian asked PlanetSuperMind, or the Walmart Empire, to join in, they denied and joined in against him JYA's Notes: I remember Walmart saying to him that Walmart would have no stance in the war. Maybe the comment is elsewhere, but I think Walmart deleted it or something. Later, Dominica_ was suspended from the studio for saying Renian's countryball style wasn't right. This sparked Dominica to band with the attacker's side. FNAFfunny, although probably not knowing, was basicallly yelled at for kicking Renian out of the Mapergaria studio he had. (sorry if it's spelled wrong." When Renian asked why JYA had betrayed him, I said because of a change of ideology, buddy. He didn't take it. So I repeated what I said to him before about LatviaPotato. I need not to give anything more than that. JYA soon took to the studio claiming that Reno was a dictatorship in pure disguise. Renian had literally put all of his members into a role after they turned their backs when he turned on them. ScratchMapping and CS are the presidents and vice presidents. Just before, Dominica was the vice. This gave proof that Renian was just putting those into power randomly when the currents backlashed. Near this Wednesday, July 25, Kokomations tried to trick Renian into surrendering after he claimed Koko was cheating with their BIG FAT LIES. It almost worked, but Renian technically avoided it. The war has not officially ended for neither side has surrendered or given up, despite Renian's complaints. Banned-Latvia is currently under a dictator's rule. MAPOER, right before this page was made, declared on Renian for lying then surrendered soon after as the page "The Renian War," says. On July 26th, FNAFfunny officially decided to put pressure on them both, to stop fighting. He will make his choice to join the war if they refuse. Ervenion had asked JYA if they needed an ally. JYA responded by saying that Renian probably wouldn't know when to stop and accepted. On July 26, Ontario declared war on all war participants. Call to arms! This war . . . is the war right before the Great War of WSMA against Anarx. Latvia's Notes Renian is a fucktard. I'm not down and out just because I'm banned. This bullshit with him needs to stop, and I'm happy that his own members betrayed him for shit that he was causing. Thank you for trying to finish him off. Also, he uses the circle tool. I got Platform to stop (thankfully) and Renian needs to stop. Show him these specific notes, and one last thing: I'M NOT DEAD YET. NJBall (talk) 20:55, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Category:Wars